1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all-hazards information distribution methods and a system therefor, and methods of maintaining privacy of distributed all-hazards information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When events occur that affect personal or communal safety or convenience, communication of the events is important. The failure to distribute information regarding the events may have a detrimental effect. Distributing the information in a timely fashion is important as well. If information is received late, or is not provided in a useful or convenient format, it may not be helpful or may be inappropriately disregarded. Furthermore, privacy concerns from providers of the information may prevent distribution of the information or may prevent timely distribution of the information.
Accordingly, there exists a need for facilitating the distribution of time-sensitive and privacy-sensitive all-hazards information in an efficient manner.